Information processing apparatuses are known in which various processes are executed in accordance with a control program.
However, conventional information processing apparatuses are not adapted to allow users themselves to upgrade (rewrite) control programs.
To be more specific, if users of earlier-version apparatuses want to use the functions of newly developed control programs, the user must eventually purchase the apparatuses installed with the newly developed control programs.
In addition, because the users cannot upgrade control programs, if control programs have bugs or the like, the manufacturers of the affected information processing apparatuses must recall them for the rewriting of the control programs.
Namely, the manufacturers of these information processing apparatuses must use time and labor for apparatus recall and control program rewriting and be extremely careful in fixing the bugs, which requires a great deal of time for control program development.